Polarity
by ThoughtMuseum
Summary: Opposites attract. Or so the saying goes right?   Explicit content from Dorothy's POV


When I awoke, I found myself alone in my bed. Quatre was gone, the spot was cold where he had been but his sweet scent still lingered. His presence hung heavy in the air, a bitter reminder of what I could never have. I tried to think back but I couldn't remember when we had started this arrangement to fulfill our desires. At first, it was a game, one in which I had perceived myself as the victor. I had planned on just one tryst, a single moment to conquer my pathetic mark, show him what pleasures I could offer then deny him forever. But my life should have taught me the lesson that things seldom proceed as planned. I was attracted to him, the pull I felt was undeniable. A second rendezvous, a third, a fourth, countless now. I had lost.

I stood with my societal mask in place, smiling numbly at my friends, only half listening to their idle chatter. Out of the corner of my eye I watched as he chatted animatedly with a perfect girl, a girl just like him, my complete opposite. He laughed that alluring laugh, showed that magnificent expression to her. Inside I seethed with jealousy, but I would never let anyone know. He cared about everyone, I refused to allow myself to believe I was special. My mind wandered. He was a perfect gentleman and would remain loyal to one woman. But if he ever did end our liaison, I knew I would be devastated. Yet, I knew what I had do. The image of him laughing haunted my thoughts but I proudly endured because tonight would be the end.

I knocked on his hotel room door and hastily brushed past him when he greeted me. _I hate him_ I lied to myself. I heard him lock the door and he followed me like a lost puppy as I led the way to his bed. He approached me cautiously, as if he knew my thoughts. I remained silent. When he reached me, I wasted no time in claiming his lips. I wanted to burn the moment into my memory, his softness, his warmth, his taste. He tried to pull me closer to him, like he had so many times before, but I resisted. Tonight I was resolute. I busied my hands with untying his formal tie and unbuttoning his crisp, pressed shirt. The touch of his delicate tongue to mine distracted me from his own efforts to unzip my tight fitting gown and undress me. I didn't care though, we had both achieved our goals soon enough. I pushed him roughly down onto the soft bed and slowly crawled to him. I kissed him deeply as I relished the feel of him under me. Kissing, licking and nipping his smooth skin, I leisurely worked my way down his body to reach my destination. Encircling his base firmly, I barely teased the sensitive tip. An involuntary gasp escaped his lips and I continued to explore his length with my tongue. When I was rewarded with a pained groan, I wrapped my lips around his member, taking him fully. One hand pumped up and down in harmony with my mouth while the other hand played lightly with his balls. Amid the moans of pleasure, I swirled my tongue around him and I felt his hands tangled in my hair encouraging me. Just as he was about to reach his peak, I stopped. I travelled back up to kiss his mouth and positioned myself to straddle him. Our eyes met and I could see the haze of passion in those blue pools. In one swift motion, he pulled me towards him to touch our lips together again tenderly before moving me more forward so that I was reaching over him. He licked and sucked one nipple eagerly as his other hand caressed the other breast in my vulnerable state. It was all I could do to keep a hold on the head board without buckling to his ministrations. As if not to neglect one, he switched sides, but not before deliberately dragging his tongue lazily across my chest. I hissed in surprise as he playfully nipped me before allowing me to return to my seat on his lap. His hand wandered down to my already wet center where he gently stroked me. Bending down for a kiss, I moaned into his mouth as I felt him at my entrance. His hands guided my hips lower and my breath hitched in my throat as he entered me. I savored the feeling of his hard warmth inside of me but our urgency for release dominated. I could feel his hands rove over my hips, my thighs, leaving a trail of heat before resting on the roundness of my ass. He pushed down on me as he thrust upwards, burying himself deeply within me. His hips continued to rise to meet mine as I matched him in a rhythm that banished all thoughts from my mind but my love for him. I allowed my eyes to roll back into my head as I closed them, drowning in the sensation. The feeling of him and I together, the magnetism between us crescendoed and I came breathing his name. I collapsed onto him trembling as the waves of pleasure washed over us. Our breathing was ragged, our pulses raced, our bodies were slick from the exertion. As we rested, I felt his pulsing ebb within me. My thoughts came back, ripping away the feelings of bliss and contentment. He shifted me to his side and I nuzzled against him, using his strong shoulder as my pillow. As he held me close in that possessive embrace, he stroked my hair and whispered every endearment to me.  
"Dorothy, you're so beautiful. You're wonderful. Perfect."  
Every compliment, every reassuring sentiment, everything except the words I longed to hear.

I awakened before he did, my mind would not allow me peace. Carefully, I untangled myself from his limbs and retreated from the comfortable bed. Silently, I dressed as my brain reminded me I didn't belong here. Unconsciously, my gaze was drawn to Quatre's sleeping form. Illuminated by the pale moonlight streaming in through the bedroom's windows, he looked like an angel. Tonight I had left behind my dreams, my hopes with him in that bed with the confidence he could keep them secret, maybe even safe, cherished. I yearned to kiss him, touch him one last time for closure but I knew even then it would never be enough. So I turned my back on the sleeping cherub and walked toward the door purposefully but with a heavy heart. The lock turned easily with a click that sounded distant to my ears. I laid my hand on the cool metal of the door knob and hesitated. _Would he miss me?_ My breathing came faster and I could feel the tears forming, threatening. _Would he find someone else?_ I closed my eyes and willed myself to turn the knob. _Don't I mean anything to you? Impossible_, I knew that. I took a few deep, calming breaths, opened my eyes, then opened the door.  
"Dorothy."  
Before I could even take a step, the sound of my name froze me in place.  
Louder this time, "Dorothy. What's wrong?". His unexpected voice was soothing to my soul.  
I imagined he must have looked worried, maybe confused. I didn't have the strength to turn to face him. Instead I just stared ahead of me, focused on the partially exposed path. _You have to go, just don't look back. There's nothing for you here. When did you become so weak? This is the only way to redeem yourself. Free yourself from those feelings for him_. _You can still win_. I was too concentrated on my thoughts to notice he was now so close to me. He put his arms on either side of me, effectively shutting the door and trapping me in the cage of his arms.  
"This ends tonight Quatre. We can't do this anymore. I won't do this anymore." My voice sounded mechanical, forced and lifeless.  
"Why are you so sad? Dorothy, tell me please." He gingerly turned me around. I tried in vain to avoid his gaze but again, I felt that pull. His concerned eyes pleaded with me and I knew it would be foolish to deny him even if I could. Those entrancing orbs would see the truth. Being caught, my first reaction should have been to fight until the end. But against my better judgment, I suddenly felt the want, the need to comfort him. To answer him would be the only consolation I could offer.  
Resolution be damned, the words escaped my lips, "I love you."  
He enveloped me in his arms as he whispered in my ear. "Then stay with me Dorothy, never leave."  
I was confused. Why would he still want me? He had already won and I had confirmed it.  
"I don't understand," I breathed.  
"I was afraid if I ever told you that you would leave," he began. "So I decided to wait. You have no idea how long I've hoped for this Dorothy." He broke the embrace and I met his eyes, "I love you. Always. It's always been only you."  
As my mind processed his confession, my heart leapt in my chest. Never had I dared to imagine my love would be returned by him. We were polar opposites, undeniably drawn to each other despite whatever paths we followed, whatever games we played. We had won.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. This is a different feel than what I'm used to writing but I really felt the need to get this idea out there I'm not entirely sure why. Guilty pleasure I suppose. It's been a while since I've posted anything. I'm still writing The Tower but the problem is I skip around. So currently several chapters are written just not chapters six or seven. I'm also currently working on three other stories. But again unfortunately, not enough of the chapters are completed in the sequence to post. Anyways, I thought I owed it to all the Gundam Wing loyalists out there. You guys are great! Thank you for reading.

~KT


End file.
